Gray Branwen
Gray is a Hunter who use to belong to the Welsh Hunter's Guild for some time. However he has since moved around from guild to guild merely finding work wherever he can. He is always drunk but he seems to hold his own despite this. He knows when he is at a loss of a fight and is fairly blunt when it comes to talking to people. Overall he's a drunk skilled Hunter who is more often or not slightly lazy. Appearance: Gray is a man who appears to be just above his thirties. He has pale skin, piercing red eyes and greying black mid length spiked hair. His hair has bangs at the front that covers his forehead however when he is about to do something he deems worthy of his effort he will move the bangs off his forehead to show he means business. He is a well built man who is fast on his feet and strong, everything a normal hunter should be. However he often stinks of alcohol and tends to stumble around as he is often drunk, he also has stubble going along his jaw line. He is generally wearing a long tailed grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and collar open and a black waist coat and occasionally a loose fitting tie. He also wears black dress trousers and shoes to add to his smart ish appearance. He has a few bangles and leather bands on his wrists as well as some silver rings on his fingers. He also carries around what seems like a sword with a retractable blade. His sword has markings along it and clockwork in the hilt of it. it has a red handle and a single cross guard. The blade retracts to make it easier to carry around on his lower back. Personality: When drunk Gray is generally laid back, rude and drunk. He tends to talk to people without taking much care to what they say most of the time. Since he tends to forget people's names he usually refers to them to names he finds easier to say, such as kid and Bike. He is blunt and often gets to the point, and doesn't like small talk. He often stumbles and takes long paused when he speaks as this is either due to the alcohol or he just talks like this no one really knows. He can be polite when he really focuses, but often the effort put into being polite isn't worth the reward. When Sober... if you find out please tell me what he's like. History: Gray kind of forgot most of it due to being constantly drunk, either that or he doesn't care. All he really remembers is he has a younger sister, he's apparently a decent hunter he's trained a number of people including Shiro in combat, and he moves from place to place. He has been warned by many people to never become sober. Abilities and Equipment: Drunk: Due to being constantly drunk Gray's pain threshold is most likely above most normal people's, so he can with stand great amounts of pain and physically taxing tasks. Body: Despite being a drunk Gray is at the peak of his physical ability able to run for miles without tiring, being strong enough to lift heavy objects such as Kaito and hurl them with force at a target single handed. He can also move incredibly fast in short bursts but these require more energy. Blade: Gray's weapon has multiple forms, such as a shot gun, sword, inactive and for the special people he fights he'll go all out and use its scythe form. Blademaster: Gray is a very skilled blade user, he can use many different types of weapons to devastating effects if he puts his mind to it. He is most comfortable with his own weapon however. Adapt at hand to hand: Gray has a decent understanding of hand to hand combat, but it's more like a drunken fist style than properly learnt, normally going with the flow which can either leave him very predictable or unpredictable. Hip flask: Gray's hip flask tends to always be filled with some sort of alcoholic substance.